Ozera Blood
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: What if Christian Ozera had a twin sister? What if Adrian was into her instead of Rose? What happens when the Strigoi attack kills her? Will she be saved? And by who? :P
1. Christian's Sister

Chapter One

"Hey, Ozera's!" Rose grinned. Christian and I rolled our eyes at her in perfect unison.

"Rose, you know we hate that name!" Christian sighed. I mouthed the words in unison with Rose as she spoke them.

"Which I why I call you it!" And we all laughed. Lissa leaned in and kissed Christian's cheek while Rose and I stuck fingers down our throats and pretended to chuck. Eddie and Adrian burst out laughing as they sat down.

"Rose, Lissa, Christian, Ora." Adrian nodded, smirking at me. I groaned. I hated my name. I leaned forward and hit my head hard against the table, making everyone laugh.

"How come I get the crap name?" I mumbled. Lissa hugged me simpathetically. I would say that Lissa and I are like sisters, but that would mean my brother was dating my sister, so that would be a big no-no.

"I need the feeders." I sighed, standing. Eddie stood up with a small smile.

"I need some grossing out, so can I come?"

"Sure." I smiled. Eddie walked at my side as we walked into the room attatched to the lunch room. I signed in and waited in line. I was glad Eddie had come with me, because it was a long line and I would of already died with boredom without him.

I didn't know the feeder I got. She was young, and her eyes were darting around. She was a first timer. I smiled kindly.

"Firstie?" I asked, sitting next to her. She smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm Ora. I am sure I will be the only Moroi that will stop and talk to you. Most just feed and go. I hear the high is nice, though." I grinned. She grinned too.

"Nice to meet you, Ora. I am Maddison."

"Well, Maddison, I am thirsty. It may hurt a bit at first." I warned. Maddison shivered slightly but nodded. I gave her a reassuring smile, then leaned forward and gently slid my fangs into her neck. She have a small cry of pain, but then my saliva entered her system. She smiled and moaned in bliss, leaning into me. I pressed forward, drinking faster. I had to pull myself away. She tasted good. Maddison cried out and held onto me as I tried to leave. I sighed and eyes Eddie, who was grinning. Some of the guardians had to come in to remove the girl from me. I rolled my eyes as we walked back to the table. Rose wasn't there. Probably at training with Belikov.

"Ah, the Latin Seacost returns!" Adrian smirked. I smiled pleasently, then punched him in the side of the head. Rose had taught me how to punch proparly, and I was happy she had. Adrian was such a shit sometimes. Ok, that was a lie. Adrian was a shit all the time.

"Ouch." Adrian muttered as everyone else burst into fits of loud laughter. I sat down next to Christian, who slapped me a high five.

"Rose wants me to high-five you for her. She got sucked into my head because I was laughing so much, and she saw and yeah, so..." I slapped Lissa a high-five. Adrian was still rubbing the side of his head.

The bell rang. I followed Christian and Lissa to the magic class. I sat on my own in a desk at the front, closest to the door. That was my thing. I always sat alone and the table closest to the door.

"Ok, class. Today, we have to study for a test..." The rest I promply ignored. I had already studied elemental magic. I knew the whole history from start to end. "Ms. Ozera!" The teacher barked. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"Something that matter, Ms?" I asked. That earned some laughs.

"Yes. That you are not paying attention!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Miss, I already know all this crap about magic. But what we haven't been told, what the Queen is trying to cover up, is that Moroi used to fight alongside their guardians. Then they got all scared and ran behind dhampires with their tales between their legs. I, for one, _want _to fight. Not sit here and mull over the past!" I hadn't realized I was shouting. Christian stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yes!" He bellowed. Most of the students stood up and coppied him. I crossed my arms, satisfied, and turned to the teacher, flushed with rage.

"Ms. Ozera-" I cut her off.

"Principal's office? Really? Wow. I can't believe it! You are just as bad as the other Moroi! Instead of hiding behind dhampirs, you hide behind Kirova when you are proven WRONG!" I slammed my fist against the table. Cheers erupted all around. I looked around and saw Christian staring at me in pride, Lissa clapping madly. I grinned at them.

I turned in time to see the teacher reach forward to slap me. I reacted defensivly.

Fire welled up in my palm and I grabbed her wrist with both hands to stop her. She screamed in pain as my magic burned her. I snarled and shoved her away. A teachers pet ran forward and wrapped their hands over her wound. The wounds were hand shaped. Christian picked me up and spun me around, our black hair blending together, our identical eyes shining with the same excitment.

The guardians stepped forward. I grabbed Christian's hand and we ran. We ran out through the halls, out into the courtyard. We ran for the girl's commons and into my room. I locked the door, then slid down it. Christian and I were panting, staring at eachother. Then we burst into laughter. It was tired laughter, but laughter none the less.

"That...Was...Awesome!" Christian managed between deep breaths. I grinned.

"I know," I breathed. "Because I did it!"

"You sure did!" Christian laughed, tousling my hair. I smirked, feeling slightly tired from all the magic I had used, and fell asleep against Christian's shoulder.


	2. Visitor

Chapter Two

"Hey, Ora! Heard what you did to the teacher yesterday." Jesse Zeklos. Ew. I turned around to see him smirking at me.

"I only did what no other Moroi had the balls to do." I narrowed my eyes and spun around. Jesse reached over to put his hand on my shoulder and I spun around again, fire welling in my palm as I slapped him. He screamed in pain and ran off. I smirked and turned around again.

That felt good.

When I walked up to my usual table with Rose and Lissa and Adrian and Christian and Eddie, Rose squealed, leapt up and hugged me.

"That was _so _awesome. I wish I was an Ozera Moroi so _I_ could do _that _to Zeklos."

"Yeah, but then you would have to be related to Pyro over there." I gestured with my thumb to Christian, who placed a hand to his heard in fake hurt.

"Oh, the pain! The pain of it all!" He gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Even for that, Sparky." Rose giggled, ruffling my hair again. I slapped her hand away (without magic) and tried to fix my hair. I loved my hair. It cascaded down to the small of my back, deep black and heavily curled.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" I sighed as I sat down with my breakfast.

"It is the weekend..." Rose mused.

"No parties!" Lissa and I snapped at the same time. Adrian laughed at Rose's frown. "No parties!" Lissa and I snapped at him. Then Rose laughed when Adrian frowned.

"SHOPPING!" Lissa, Rose and I cried at the same time. Adrian, Christian and Eddie all groaned and flopped forward to hit their heads against the table. We all stared, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked a familiar voice behind me. I froze, slowly turning around. When I did, I squealed/screamed in absolute delight, leapt from my seat and straight into Aunt Tasha's arms.

"Oh my God! Tasha!" I gasped into her hair. I swear I could _hear _her giving the gang the 'Ozera Smirk' as she laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey, Sparky." She laughed, hugging me tighter. I was Sparky, Christian was Pyro. My name was too short to have a proper nickname.

"Wanna come shopping with us, Tasha?" Rose asked hopefully as we sat down.

**AN: In this story, Rose doesn't hate Tasha for any obvious reasons.**

"I would love to. By the look on these boys faces," She gestured to the boys as the continually hit their heads against the table. "I think I should spare them."

"I love you, Aunt Tasha!" Christian gasped, throwing his arms around Tasha's waist. Tasha laughed, patting his head like a dog.

"You too, Pyro." Lissa was shooting daggers at Christian. She hated it when he ditched shopping.

"Well, not that this isn't amusing, but I need to go meet with Dimitri to practice." Rose sighed, getting up.

"I'll come." I smiled, standing. I loved teasing Rose. Tasha stood too.

"Mind if I come? I want to see Rose's form."

"Cool, you and me can practise too." I grinned at Tasha. Our magic lessons were the _best_.

So Aunt Tasha, Rose and I walked across campus, when we heard it.

It was a sizzling sound, followed my a muted banging thud. Rose froze, staring at the empty air infront of her.

"Shit!" I gasped. I knew what had happened. The wards were down. Rose was seeing ghosts. We were in deep shit. "THE WARDS ARE DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And let me say this; I have _huge _lungs. My voice echoed around the trees.

"Get down!" Rose shreiked. We all dropped immediately to the ground as Strigoi leapt from the trees. I was shocked. These were the first Strigoi I had ever seen. They were pale, but it was the eyes that scared me most. Those red rings...

One leapt for Tasha, but his head was aflame before he could hurt her. I was so shocked at the fight between Tasha and the male Strigoi that I didn't see one come behind me. It grabbed me around the waist. I slapped him, my hand aflame, and she screamed, jerking away. Before she could get me again, Rose staked her. I dropped to the ground, shuddering. Rose was at my side, hands on my cheeks, looking me in the eyes.

"They...The eyes..." I shuddered harder. Aunt Tasha got me in a hug again.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"God...They were so scary." I whispered.

"Come on, we should get to the church." Tasha whispered. Suddenly, as Rose was agreeing, I stopped shuddering. I smirked, turning to Rose. She saw the look in my eyes.

"No! Ora, I can't risk you! _Or _your Aunt!" She gasped. I clasped her hands, staring deep into her eyes.

"Rose, answer me this. Do you want to sit in a dusty old church that boars you to death, the one that you know has been violeted my your best friend and my brother, or do you want to go Strigoi hunting?"

"Strigoi hunting!" Christian called, walking up to stand next to me. I high-fived him, Aunt Tasha, then turned to Rose.

"Rose?" I asked, holding my hand out. Rose groaned, slapping her palm to her temple. She dragged in a deep breath, muttered about getting killed by the guardians, looked up, then grabbed my hand.

"Watch out Strigoi," I snarled under my breath. "Cause here we come!"


	3. The Battle

Chapter Three

Ora POV

It seemed like years that we fought. We fought along-side the guardians, blazing the Strigoi's heads so the Dhampirs could stake them. I was draining fast, feeling so tired. But I kept fighting. I think one of the Strigoi broke my arm, because it flared with pain when one squeezed to hard. I had thrown a ball of flame at him so big it engulfed him, burning him in seconds.

It seemed ages until Rose hugged me.

"Rose?" I whispered.

"Ora?" She asked back.

"Help me." I whispered, as the pain in the back of my skull finally pulled me under.

Rose POV

"Rose?" Ora whispered in my ear.

"Ora?" I asked.

"Help me." She whispered in agony, then she went limp, slipping. I grabbed her, swinging her into my arms and shouting for help. Ora's heart was slowing, as well as her breathing. She was dying. Not if Rose Hathaway got in the way.

"HELP! ORA'S DOWN! SHE NEEDS HELP, _NOW!_"

Ora was rushed to the infirmary, where doctor Olendzki **(soz if I got the name wrong) **immediately started working on her. They gave her CPR, but she wasn't really responding, so she got out the electric shock paddles. I always hated those things. I quickly called Adrian. I knew he was nuts over her. My phone kept slipping in my grip as my hand was doused in blood, but I managed.

"Rose?" Adrian's worried voice.

"Oh, Adrian! It's Ora. She was fighting with us, and she passed out. She's dieing, not responding to the CPR-" Adrian was already gone. It seemed only seconds before Adrian was barging through the door.

"Where?" He panted. I pointed to where the doctors where shocking her frantically. She just wasn't waking. Adrian brushed them away and pressed his lips to hers, hands on her cheeks, just as her heart gave out.

I could see the healing happening. Adrian was dieing slightly as Ora was healing. Ora's colour was returning, stealing away Adrian's. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. The doctors where frozen, watching in shock and horror.

Suddenly, Adrian fell forward onto Ora. Her eyelids fluttered and she gasped, her eyes widening, her muscles tensing. Then she looked down at Adrian, and pulled him up they stared into eachothers eyes and she breathed his name before they hugged feircly. She started sobbing and I realized tears where leaking down my cheeks.

I realized it then. Dear God. Ora was Shadow Kissed, just like me.

Ora POV

My eyelids fluttered before I felt Adrian. I don't mean his head. His emotions. He was tired and so weak. He was shocked and scared, but mainly amazed at what he had done. He had brought me back from the dead. I could see the faces, their pale staring faces and I winced silently, just marveling at the fact that I was alive. It has seemed like an eternity of eternities that I was dead, when it had in fact only been seconds. He looked up at me in shock.

"Adrian." The word breathed like heaven on my lips. I yanked him up into my arms and held him tight. "Thanks." I whispered into his hair, a sob in my throat.

"I love you." Adrian breathed. I started crying, but these where happy tears. I could feel the love in Adrian and I returned it so much. My chest hurt, that is how much I loved him. And I would never stop loving him. No matter what.


	4. Spirit User

Chapter Four

After the Strigoi battle, I was given molnja **(prob not spelled proparly soz) **marks, along with Christian, Rose and Aunt Tasha. Well, we only got one. It was like a star, showing that we were in a battle and that we had killed so many Strigoi that you couldn't count. I got mine first. It hurt, but I kept my pain in. I wanted to look brave.

Once the ceremony was over, students flooded to us and begged to see our marks. Rose already had two before this and saved the day by saying that they had to stay bandaged up. Everyone seemed disapointed.

But it seemed after I had been made Shadow Kissed, things where different. My senses where hundreds of times better, I felt no aversion to sunlight, and something more scary than either of those.

I could use all the elements.

It wasn't like before we specialized, just using little tiny bits. I could use any element as well as I could use my fire. It was so scary, but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want them to worry. Of course, I slipped.

We were in magic class and we had a new teacher (the other one had quit) and he told us to demonstrate our powers. Ralf was juggling balls of fire, the size of tennis balls, when he dropped one, and I immediately threw a huge ball of water at it.

Everyone turned and gaped at me and I shrank into my chair.

"Ms. Ozera..." The teacher said slowly. "Why don't you come up and demonstrate _your _element?"

"Yes, sir." I whispered. I stood and walked slowly to the front of the class. Fire welled up in my palm and I threw it into the air. Without touching the fire, I sculpted with my hands to the fire turned into a beautiful phoenix and flew around above the students' heads. Then it returned back into my palms. The students clapped weakly. But I wasn't done. Water welled up in my palm next. I threw this up and it twisted so it became a long snake. It landed on Christian, wrapping around his head and neck. He tried to take it off but his fingers just went through. I snorted, then the snake exploded. There were a few claps.

I used my air to blow all the windows open, and then I used earth to summon some rocks in. I used my magic so they became rock rabbits, bouncing around. Then they jumped out and the windows shut. I knew I should feel tired, but I didn't. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at my teacher. He just stared, so I slipped back to my desk. I could almost already here the rumors starting. Lissa was staring at me in shock. I looked back at her, when I realized something. If I could influence all the elements, why couldn't I use spirit. I locked down, freezing, as the possibility spun through my head.

I only woke up when Christian's hand was on my shoulder.

"Come on, Ora. Class is over." He whispered. I just stared at him, then at Lissa. I grabbed her hand and she gasped. I felt it too. Spirit users could sense other spirit users, and I could sense her. My jaw dropped. "Ora? Lissa? What is it?"

"Spirit user." Lissa whispered.

"Where?" Christian demanded spinning around. Lissa raised a shaking hand, and pointed it at my chest.


	5. Roll With It

Chapter Five

"Say _what_?" Christian gasped. I giggled.

"That sounded totally gay, Pyro." I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously through?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Welcome to the club." Lissa laughed, hugging me. I laughed hugging her back.

"Glad to be a part of it." I mumbled sarcastically. We all laughed, then walked out into the cafateria. As soon as the doors opened, all eyes were on me. I blushed, looking down. We walked to our seat, and even when we sat down. Anger boiled in me as I took in their faces, until I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"For _GODS_ SAKES! TAKE A _FUCKING _PICTURE, MAKE IT LAST LONGER! YOU LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF FISH! GROW UP!" I screamed, storming out. I ran to my dorm, locked the door and sank to the ground.

_Ora? _Adrians voice was in my head. I gasped.

_Adrian? What the hell?_

_I don't know. Roll with it, _Adrian suggested.

_Are you in my head or just reading my thoughts?_

_Both, Sparky, _He chuckled.

_Does this mean you know about the spirit thingy?_

_You have been changing, I noticed that. To _what _I wasn't sure. I didn't expect this. _

_How can you really expect this?_

_True, _He nodded in my head. I giggled.

_Can you come? I need someone to talk to,_

_We are talking _now_, just in case you didn't notice, Ora, _Adrian reminded me. I mentally rolled my eyes.

_Face to face, genious! I thought you would have known that from my thoughts, seeing as you are currently reading them!_

_Hard not to when we are bonded, Sparky,_

_Ok, I will give you that, _I laughed. _Come over!_

_Alright, don't get too lonely without me!_

_I'll try! _I laughed as I felt him leave my head. I walked over to my bed and curled up there, staring out at the night sky, late afternoon in Moroi time. There was a brisk knock, and I walked up to the door. I wanted to tease Adrian a little.

"Who is it?"

"Pizza." Adrian replied, deepening his voice. I laughed hysterically, opening the door. Adrian smirked, taking me into his arms.

_I love you, _I sent to him.

_I love you too, _I heard. I shut the door behind Adrian, locked it, then lip locked with Adrian. He kissed me back, pushing me against the wall with passion. I moaned against him, turning him on further. I laughed as I felt the back of my throat tickle.

_Would know be a bad time to say I need the feeders? _I asked. Adrian groaned, pressing our forheads together.

_Yes, _Was his only reply.

"Come on, Romeo, you are looking a little pale yourself." I noted, cupping his cheek in my hand. He leaned into it.

"The thought of you leaving frightened me." He teased. I laughed and walked out. Adrian locked the door, then followed after me. The feeding room was deserted, as classes were running, so I just walked straight into the first feeding room.

"Why, hello, Alice." I grinned. Alice smiled too.

"Hello, young Ora. Tell me, are the rumors I have heard true?"

"Yes, they are." I sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Hello, Lord Ivashkov." Alice nodded to Adrian, who was leaning against the door.

"Adrian returned me from the dead, Alice. Did you head about that?"

"No, but it is nice to know. You picked a good girl to bond with, Adrian."

"I know that, Alice." Adrian smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, the looked at Alice pointedly. She smiled, then bared her neck to me. Thirst bloomed in my throat as I leaned forward and sank my fangs into her neck. Alice moaned in pleasure at my saliva, but I stayed quiet as I drank. I didn't know how long I was drinking until Adrian pulled me off Alice.

"Whoa, Ora! Jesus, you nearly went Strigoi!" Adrian cried out. I shook my head, eyes widening in shock.

"I did?" I whispered faintly.

"Yeah. Don't do that, I don't have a stake to Spirit charm on me at the present time."

"Huh..." I murmured. Adrian and I then went into the next room so he could drink, then we walked, hand in hand, back to my room where we were a little more intimate that the first time.

**hehe!**


	6. Brian and Lilac

Chapter Six

Adrian was asleep partially ontop of me, and I didn't mind in the slightest. But I did mind when the warning bell rang and Adrian pulled off of me. I groaned, trying to pull him back but he thought about me having to go to class. I agreed, then went and showered. I but on a black long sleeved shirt that said; Don't Worry, I Don't Bite _Hard_. And black skinny jeans, along with black and pink volleys. I pulled my hair up in a low ponytail, and kissed Adrian passionately, and had to physically pull myself away from him.

_I am always in your head. Ok, that sounded way more conferting before I said it, _I giggled at my confusion.

_I love you too, Ora Ozera,_

_I love you too, Adrian Ivashkov, _I walked into Moroi Culture and sat next to Lissa. We spent the whole lesson talking about what we should practise with Adrian and stuff like that the whole class. After that it was Animal Behaviour, then lunch. Of course, there were stares, but they were trying to be secretive about it. I discarded it from my thoughts, talking with Eddie about the holidays, what we should be doing. I frequently slapped Adrian's arm about what he was thinking he and I _could_ be doing on the weekend.

"So, Ora, are we going gothic, here? Maybe you should join a mental health group." Jesse said from behind me. I turned and stood so I was standing right in his face.

"I will, when you do." Everyone was staring, and when they heard this they burst out laughing. Jesse blushed as he struggled to find a come back and maintain his dignity.

"Jesse, do yourself a favour and sit down before you hurt yourself." I made a shooing gesture with my hand. As Jesse turned to walk away I took my slurpie and poured it down his back. He yelped, running out like he did last time. I snickered and sat down, earning a high five from everyone at the table except for Adrian, who kissed me. Everyone made gagging motions and I flipped them off, not breaking the kiss, which made them all laugh. The rest of lunch was just us all kissing someone else, except for Rose. I kissed Adrian, Eddie kissed Mia, Pyro kissed Lissa and Rose just sat, alone. Breaking Adrian's kiss, I walked over to Rose and hugged her.

"You will get him soon." I whispered in her ear. She smiled, kissing my cheek. "Love bites, doesn't it?" I giggled. Rose laughed with me at my corny joke. When I sat down, Mia suddenly blurted out;

"I can't believe it is only two months until graduation!" And we all laughed. Honestly, how much do we laugh together? Adrian mentally laughed at that.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we are all totally going to graduate and Rose is going to kick serious ass!" Eddie put in. Rose blushed, looking down. I nodded enthusiastically. Rose was totally the best novice I had ever seen, and she was going to be a kick ass guardian. Everyone knew that.

"Of course, we will need to go shopping for graduation clothes." Lissa started. I tuned out after that. I actually went into Adrian's head as he watched me lean back in my seat and close my eyes. I stayed frozen in that position, not moving anything accept my chest, which rose with every even breath.

_I look good from this angle, _I murmured into Adrian's head. He blinked in surprise and then realization hit him.

_Your in my head?_

_Yep. Get used to it. You have been in mine, why can't I go in yours?_

_I wasn't objecting, just asking, _He mentally grinned. I rolled my eyes in his head. _I was thinking... Do you want to skip class today?_

_When don't I? _I scoffed.

_Ok, when the bell rings, we will go to my room,_

_Will I need spare clothes? _I teased.

_Only if you want to need them, _Adrian winked. I rolled my eyes, pulling out of Adrian's head. I sat up and blinked repeatedly, then looked at Adrian. His green eyes glittered with amusment and lust, so I kissed him. He used a lot of restraint not to take me here, for which I was grateful. When the bell rang, we said goodbye, then walked off to our classes. Well, they did. Adrian and I walked to his room where we sat down. I looked deep into his eyes, when he suggested something I hadn't been expecting.

"Want to test out your spirit?" He asked softly. I smiled and nodded. I had been wanting to try for ages, and Adrian must have known. We sat down, then he fell asleep. I looked at him, but then I remembered about dream walking, so I knew what he was doing. I searched in his mind, and suddenly I was sucked into his head. I made our meeting place my room and we were both in the same position we had been before, Adrian lying half ontop of me, and our clothes strewn all over the floor. Adrian looked at me with a smile, and I smiled back.

"This was one of the happiest times of my life." I whispered. Adrian smirked.

"It was _the _happiest of mine."

"I feel bad now." I pouted with amusement. Adrian kissed my bottom lip, making the pout instantly disappear. "I love you. God, I love saying it. It feels perfect on my lips."

"I love saying it_ and _hearing it. I love you, Ora Ozera."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Isn't that your name?" He raised an eye brow. I shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Duh, Sherlock! But I only get called by my full name when I am in trouble." I explained.

"What is your middle name?" He asked.

"You first."

"I asked first." Adrian pointed out.

"Well, I am demanding." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Ladies first." Adrian countered. I pouted again.

"Damn." I growled. Adrian laughed. "Lilac."

"Brian." Adrian whispered.

"Adrian Brian Ivashkov," I murmured, then grinned, flashing my fangs. "I like it."

"Ora Lilac Ozera," Adrian whispered back. "I like it. I _love _you." I smiled, kissing him.

The dream suddenly ended and I looked around, surprised. Mia was sitting next to me, looking worried.

"Are you alright? You were just staring straight ahead and Adrian was barely breathing..."

"I was dream walking with Adrian, actually..." I murmured. Mia blushed.

"Did I interupt?"

"Not much, but I was enjoying myself." I smirked. Mia held up her hands.

"I do notneed nor _want_ to know."

"Your loss." I shrugged. Mia laughed, then helped me up. I scribbled a note to Adrian, left it on his chest, then walked out with Mia. Time for shopping!


End file.
